You Said Forever & Always
by Chewbacca2011
Summary: It's senior year at Forks High School and everything starts like normal but what happens when new students create problems, not knowing what the reaction is going to be makes it worse. Who will have a happy ending? All human, book pairing. First fanfition
1. Chapter 1

"Was I out of line? Did u say something way too honest that made you run and hide like a scared little boy?"

That's how it all ended. With me asking myself that question over and over again, along with hundreds more. Was I wrong to act the way I did? Could I have maybe seen it all happening before it did so no-one got hurt, including me? Well, I don't think it would have mattered I would have still gotten hurt and my actions, well they would have effected everyone else because I have gotten hurt. No matter how I look at it now, I would have still acted the same.

So it all start in senior year, like most drama does but I had no idea what was in store, no-one did. I arrive like I did every year, in my brand new car that daddy had just bought me, it was kind like a tradition we had, me being an only child got me a new car every year just so I would be better than anyone else. That's properly why what happened, happened because people think I'm stuck up when I just live the life I've been given even if I have to live it how other people see fit. You see 'daddy' as everyone knows him as, is the chief of police and runs the town, no-one can do anything unless he says you can. I know that sounds bad but it really isn't he's just looking after what has been in his family for centuries and next it comes to me, yeah like your going to see me as chief of police. No that's never going to happen I just don't have the heart to tell him that as soon as school ends I'm out of here, somewhere where the sun actually reaches the ground.

So I arrive in my new Aston Martin Vanquish, that reaches 70 mph in 2 seconds. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as they watch, everyone's silent waiting to see the latest designer clothes that daddy has brought for me, even thought he has no clue what so ever about fashion that he has to have his latest 'girlfriend' pick it out. To seal the deal and make everyone happy I have to flash my model wannabe smile, which is when everyone goes back to their convocations while sneaking a look over in my direction every few seconds. Yeah so that's how my senior year started just like any other. But this year I had my best friend, Alice to support me, she totally gets the daddy thing and makes me forget what ever problem might be the biggest at the time. We've been friends for 5 years now, we do everything together, shopping, drinking everything. So we walk towards the building taking a look at any fresh meat as we go.

"Nothing interesting this year then. I'm slightly disappointed, I thought this year was going to be the best ever." Alice said with a smile, a sigh that she obviously had her eyes on someone.

"Oh come on, you say that every year! Which ones caught your eye this time, Mike, cause he's looking fine this year and we both no that fines your type." Even strangers would pick that after being with Alice for about 5 minutes let along 5 years.

"No, of course not Mike even if he is looking fine. God, he's nothing compared to him!" As she said this she point over towards the back of the gym, standing there was a guy who was drop dead gorgeous, even I could see that. He has blonde messy hair, tall, well taller than Alice which isn't hard, and amazing green eyes. I could totally see why she was stare, so because she was staring I had to drag her to the nearest toilets to figure out our game plan.

"So first we have to find out who he is, then we will work out what he's into and all that. But how are we going to get all this information?" I said this a soon as we stepped through the door.

"Well we could find his file, actually that wouldn't work cause we don't know his name. So we ask around, get people to find out for us."

"Of course, that's so obvious why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause your dumb and have no brain!" Alice answered my rhetorical question laughing.

"If your going to talk to me like that then I'm not going to help you get him." I shot her a look that she new meant I was being serious.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry. Now will you help me?" I just smile at her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards our first period.

First period was so boring it was unbelievable. But on the way we managed to find out that Drop Dead Gorgeous guy had just moved here, from somewhere sunny, he has a twin brother and he's a senior. Alice almost dyed when she found out that he was a senior, she has this weird thing about only dating guy that are the same age as us or older. I guest it's cause she's kind of high maintenance, ok so more than kind of.

By the time we got to second period, we knew that he was the son of the new doctor who had just moved here with his wife and two sons, one being Drop Dead Gorgeous guy. As we walking into Maths we were trying to work out how to introduce our self's when we noticed that Drop Dead Gorgeous guy himself was in our class, Alice dyed on the spot and had to steady herself by squeezing my arm so hard it went bright red. But as I started to walk towards him she stopped me, which was weird because she had been talking about him since we saw him this morning.

"What's wrong Alice, I thought you wanted to, you know, get to know him?" I said with a quizzical look on my face to show her how confused I was as to why she stopped me.

" Yeah I do, but what do I say to him. What if he doesn't like me?" She answered.

"Alice trust me he's going to love you. Just be your normal self, ok?"

"Ok, here we go." So we walk towards him ready to introduce our self's.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper, that's his name. He's just perfect, perfect name, perfect hair, perfect body and most importantly perfect for Alice. She will be off my back about the summer fiasco for about three weeks unless it turns serious. They usually don't, turn serious I mean. Alice hasn't had a serious boyfriend since we were fifth teen and that was bad, never ever again has she had a boyfriend whose name begins with an 'F'. Freddy was a total ass, who just happened to be the hottest thing in Forks. So Freddy went out with Alice while he had a girlfriend in New York, Alice was so destroyed that she can't associate with anyone whose name begins with an 'F'.

So Alice asked Jasper to sit with us at lunch which he kindly agreed to, I think he likes Alice just as much as she likes him. We talked all through Maths, finding out every little detail that we could, the bell for lunch finally rang and we made our way to the canteen. We queued up for food, Alice had a salad while I had an apple and lemonade, Jasper piled his plate high with every thing they were serving.

"I don't think you should have all that" I say to him as we reach the till.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" He questioned.

"Well, for one, it's not the nicest or healthiest food, and second, here you are not only judged on how you look or who you hang around with but what you eat as well. So if I was you I would put," pointing to his over flowing plate, "back and get a salad or something healthy." I inform him how judgemental small town people can be.

"Okay, thanks I guess."

"Don't worry about it. You can eat what you want at home, just not when your out!"

"Lets just go and sit down." Alice butts in.

"Come on then. You need to meet Emmet and Rosalie, their an 'item'." I say with air quotation marks as I tell Jasper.

"Why an 'item'?" he asks copying my previous action.

"Well they don't like the phrase 'going out', their weird like that. You'll get use to them."

"Okay then. Well I hope they like me?" Jasper says sounding nervous. I just nod and carry on towards our table.

"Rose, Emmet this is Jasper, he's new today. He's in our Maths class." as I said this I tried to give Rose a look that said 'be nice, Alice really likes him,' it didn't seem to work as the first thing she did was eye him up and down like a piece of meat.

"So your one of the new boys?" she kind of purred.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said putting his hand out as a greeting. Rosalie just stared at it as if it was infected.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is a pleasure to meet me." Did she really just say that?

"Oh yeah, I'm Emmet. Don't mind Rose, she's not the best with people she doesn't know." Emmet is such a good boy, he even shook Jaspers hand, which he obviously didn't learn from Rose.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper smiles politely.

"Welcome to Forks! I hope you like the rain!" Emmet jokes.

"That's why we moved here." Jasper laughs with him.

"Well, I guess that's a bonus then" I say while I sit down at our table.

Once everyone is sat down, we chat about our summers and the usual rubbish and fill Jasper in on the do's and don'ts. That's when it happened, the beginning of every thing that went wrong. I couldn't believe who had just walked in, how could it be, he told me he lived in Orlando so how can he be standing right in front of me, small town Forks.

"Edward?" I felt like screaming my lungs out but that's not exactly how a wanna-be acts.

"Um, yeah. Hi, again." He said seeming just as shocked to see me as I am to see him.

"What are you doing here? You told me you lived in Orlando." I asked trying to get over the shock.

"Yeah, well we did, we just moved here." He said not looking happy.

"Um, do you two know each other?" Jasper asked, he kind of made me jump as I had forgot I was in a crowded canteen.

"Yeah, we meet at summer camp. I see you've already make friends." Edward said sounding bitter.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" I asked pointing between Edward and Jasper.

"Yeah, this is the other new boy." Jasper said.

"Omg, this can not be happening!!" I said as I looked over to Alice for her help but I guess she thought I could handle this on my own as it was my problem, therefore my fault. "Please tell me this is a joke!"

"I'm afraid not." Edward said, "I hoped they were joking when I got back from summer camp and was told that we were moving to the wettest place in the USA."

"Well, I guess they weren't. Why is it such a big deal anyway?" Jasper asked, trying to figure out why we are so uncomfortable.

"You don't want to know!" I say before Alice or Edward can drop me in it.

"Okay then. Well can we just sit and eat."

"Yeah sure." I say sitting down again.

Edward joins our table, just picking at the food Jasper gave him. I tried to get involved in the convocation but I could feel Edwards eyes on me, as if he was trying to say something that he didn't want any one to know or hear but I just couldn't talk to him not after what happened at summer camp.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe this. Why did Edward have to move to Forks of all places and as if he didn't remember that I live here! I thought this year was going to be the best year yet, as it would be the end of small town girl Bella and the beginning of I'm-going-to-make-something-of-myself-girl when I moved out of this God forsaken town but I doubt that's going to happen if people find out what happened while we were on summer camp. I can't believe that one person can change my whole future if he decides to ruin my reputation.

The end of lunch bell finally rings and I start to make my way to my lesson as quickly as possible only to be stopped by Edward shouting my name as he runs after me.

"Bella, wait up we need to talk." He shouts as I carry on walking as fast as I can to get away from him. But my stupid short legs can't move fast enough to escape so he finally catches me.

"Edward, we don't need to talk. Just don't say anything about what happened at summer camp to anyone. Okay? I don't want you messing anything up or I'll be stuck in this town my whole life!" I say this with urgency in my voice hoping he'll see how important it is that he keeps his mouth shout about the summer.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I would never do that. I just wanted to check that you were okay now." he said quietly so no-one would hear what he was saying.

"I'm fine but please forget about it, forget it ever happened. I just need to finish this year and then I'm out of here for good and I'm never coming back, so just forget please." when I'd finished saying this I walked into my lesson which was biology m I hoped that Edward would just leave it alone but when I reached my table, I saw him talking to the teacher. I groaned inwardly as it clicked that he was studying biology as well and that he would have to share the only free desk with me.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Bella. Even Jasper doesn't know and we are twins so don't worry no-ones going to find out and you'll be able to leave Forks like you intend to." Edward whispered as he takes his seat next to me. Just then Mr Banner begins the lesson, which gives me a chance to think things through about Edward's unexpected arrival. During Biology my whole body is aware of Edward sitting beside me, after every thing that's happened during the summer and my body still reacts to him. I just wish I could forget him and the summer but I guess that's not going to happen any time soon. I tried to hide myself behind my hair away from his stare but even without seeing him I could fell his gorgeous green eyes on me.

"Please stop staring at me!" I whisper to him unable to concentrate with his eyes watching my ever move. He only responded by directing his eyes towards the front of the room but his body was still facing my direction. If my bodies going to react to him like this every time I see him I'm going to scream, why did he have to move?

When the lesson finally ended I packed up my things as slowly as I could to avoid having to walk with him to my next lesson, but he just took my books out of my hands and put then in my bag while walking out the door. Which meant I had to follow him to get my bag. What was he playing at, hadn't I just made it clear that he should stay away from me. He was walking I the opposite direction to my next lesson, so I knew he had no intention of going to his lesson.

"What are you doing Edward?" I shout after him as I tries and failed to catch up with him. He just ignored me and carried on walking. I thought about just turning around and going to my lesson but I decided that it would be a crap lesson any way, so I followed Edward until he stop next to a silver Volvo. I just looked at him when I finally reached him.

"Would you care to tell me what you are doing?" I asked after I realised he wasn't going to speak first.

"No, get in the car." He said still holding my bag while opening the car door. I stared at him like he was a mad man, did he seriously think I was going to get in his car with no explanation to what he was doing.

"Are you insane?! I'm not getting in that car with out you telling me what you are doing." I said to him as calmly as I could. He just stared at me and I stared back waiting for an answer.

"I just think we should talk about what happened or at least try to talk about it but I know you don't want anyone to know so we need to go somewhere else." He finally answered when he realised I wasn't moving without an explanation.

"Fine, I'll get in but that doesn't mean we're talking about it." I said finally getting into the car. He walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"So where did you want to go?" He said as he put his foot on the accelerator and sped out the parking lot.


End file.
